


My Night with Michael Jackson

by StrawberryR



Category: Michael Jackson (Musician)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:15:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22655617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrawberryR/pseuds/StrawberryR
Summary: A fledgling pop star, Kelsey Starr, recounts her experience getting to sleep with the King of Pop himself in her favorite fan forum.
Relationships: OC/Michael Jackson





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a repost, originally this fic was up with all the names changed. It's a blatant self-insert fic written kind of in the style of a casual forum post or My Immortal-level writing. It's not made to win any pulitzers or anything, just to put my fantasies down on virtual paper, so I'm not exactly looking for criticism on this one.

Hey everyone, KS here. I guess if it’s going to be all over the news, I better get my side of the story in, right?

So basically, before anyone calls my bluff, yes, it’s really me, Kelsey Starr. I got my start on YouTube a couple years ago, just singing covers of songs I like and sometimes posting my own original content. I never would’ve guessed I’d get discovered. They always show talent scouts going to clubs and sitting in the crowd all secretly, deciding who was going to be the next big thing. I guess I never thought they could just pick nobodies off of YouTube until it happened to me!

Next thing I knew, I was being whisked away to LA to meet with vocal coaches and have photoshoots done. I cut my first album, met all kinds of famous people, it was unreal! I was at the top of the charts and literally the biggest overnight sensation. I still have whiplash. It was all so much, but it really went over the top when I finally met my most favorite person in the world; Michael Jackson!! He was the most famous musician on the planet way before I was born. I only found out about him because my parents were huge fans, but once I heard his stuff I was hooked.

So when I performed at the Grammies for the very first time and saw Michael watching from backstage, I almost passed out! Once I got offstage and saw him, I was speechless. He said I was a really good musician and he liked my dancing! Michael, the guy who invented half the dance moves everybody uses, liked MY dancing! I actually DID pass out. When I woke up, he was kneeling over me and had someone bring me a bottle of water. Since then we’ve been thick as thieves, even if we’re not from the same generation.

We’ve been friends for a few years, and I think Michael knows about my crush on him. The posters all over my walls were a dead giveaway, but he was always really cool about it. Meeting him in person was totally different than I ever expected. He seems so much larger than life when he’s onstage, and nobody really knows what he’s like except the people he lets into his inner circle. Once you get to meet him though, he’s really normal and down to Earth. He actually wears sweatpants and baseball caps when he’s not “on” for the public, it’s SO cute.

Anyway, most recently I broke up with my long-term boyfriend, and it was really hard on me. It turns out, he was only using me for sex, which is weird because…well, this part you already know, Internet, but I’m not particularly attractive. Like, I’m a talented singer and I can learn my choreography pretty well, but when it comes to appearance, I’m only about a 2 out of 10. At least, that’s what my friend in High School told me, and he was class valedictorian so I’m pretty sure he knows what he’s talking about.

Some fans find me attractive, of course, but there are thirst squads for basically every famous person out there. Just like me and Mike. He’s 60-something years old and has had so much surgery he has to go through his own special gate at the airport, but me and the rest of the #Moonwalkers in the forum find him GORGEOUS no matter what the haters say.

But yeah…it really hurt to find out Rich (my ex) only wanted me for my body. He used to insult me and make me feel weird and ashamed, especially in bed, and then I find out he’s been texting girls even uglier than me?? Ugh! Men can be such pigs! Not to sound old-fashioned or sexist or anything.

So we broke up and I moved to LA permanently, no more flying back to my little hometown in the Midwest between tours. It was a hard adjustment, breaking off a long-term relationship and moving across the country, but Michael was there by my side the entire time. No matter what Rich did to me or said about me, Michael always had my back. I lost my best friend, but Michael totally took his place as my new bestie. I couldn’t have asked for a better confidant.

That’s why when Mike invited me to his birthday party at his place there was no way I could’ve said no!

The party was huge, which is totally unlike Michael. He might be rich and live in a mansion and know almost everybody on the face of the Earth, but he’s not really a party person. Turns out his PR guy thought a big birthday bash would improve his appearance and make his comeback more noticeable. The hashtag #HappyBirthdayMJ was all over Twitter and Instagram, the event was blowing up. There was a massive cake and catered food, there were fire-breathers and the pool was open in the back yard, everybody who was anybody was there.

And if you thought the pics of the party looked wild, the actual thing was even wilder. The music was so loud I couldn’t even hear myself think. Michael’s kids went with his sister to her place for the night after they had their birthday breakfast with him earlier this morning. They’re really cool guys, Michael’s kids, his daughter’s just a little younger than me. She was super tired, but she didn’t seem to mind spending the night at her aunt’s place. I probably wouldn’t have minded either if it meant having a moment to breathe.

It took me forever to find Michael. I went through the whole party just holding my gift, which looked absolutely tiny in comparison to what everyone else left on the gift table. There were designer bags, a new rose gold iPhone with the three cameras with his logo engraved in it, a golden frame with a 5K gift card to that ritzy store _Müs, _it was insane. I bet any one of the gifts on that table would’ve been more expensive than my annual rent.

I finally found Michael sitting at a booth outside past the pool, surrounded by gorgeous women in shiny dresses. He was hanging out with Jay Carter (yes, THE Jay Carter that founded _Def Jam_ records) and Jay-Z’s wife Beyoncé. Michael had on a red cap and his famous mirrored sunglasses, black sweats and an old T-shirt. It was so weird to see these people dressed to the nines all here to impress Mike who just dressed like it was any other day. That was SO him. He hated all the posturing of the rich and spoiled, but he knew he had to play into it. It’s like even though it was his birthday party, it was more of a social obligation than a celebration of his, y’know, actual birthday.

When he saw me, his face lit up and he shooed away some of the women so I could sit by his side. Scooting into the booth and feeling his arm around my shoulder was so warm and inviting. He smells REALLY good, by the way. Like, I know when anyone says they met Michael Jackson they’re always saying how good he smells, but he really does just smell amazing. Like, even without cologne he just smells so good.

When you know him, too, he’s always really touch-y. Like, he’ll brush up against you or he’ll put his arm around you, it’s just kind of how he is. It definitely made the conversation a lot easier. Jay-Z and Beyoncé kind of humored me, but it was obvious that they didn’t want me there. I wasn’t one of the “elite” people like they were, I wasn’t so filthy rich that I could afford to pour a whole bottle of priceless champagne into my bathwater, or drive a Trevita coated in literal diamonds. Michael rolled his eyes at them behind his glasses, and I totally got what the mirrored shades were about. I giggled a little at him and that just made Jay-Z and Beyoncé super annoyed. Like, whatever, you can afford all this fancy stuff but you can’t even afford a half-decent personality.

Michael excused himself and said he was gonna go mingle, and he invited me to come with him!! It was so great. We took a bunch of selfies with people and he showed me to all kinds of celebs I’d only dreamed of meeting. There were little cakes covered in chocolate and all kinds of yummy things on the catering table, so I was snacking on those all night, but Mike was really putting back the wine. He had like, six glasses by my count. Who knew he could drink like that?

The party kept going really late into the night and I’ll be honest, I’m not a super party girl. I know I made the song _Super Party Girl,_ but I’m usually in bed by 10-11. It was like 1 in the morning and I was getting tired, so I told Michael I was gonna hit the road when he suggested I crash in his room upstairs and he’d take me home in the morning so I wouldn’t have to call an Uber. It sounded great to me, so I just went up and made myself comfy in his bed.

I don’t know how long I was out, but I felt the bed dip and I looked up to see Michael sitting on the other edge, stroking my shoulder. I asked him what he was doing up here and he told me the party was over. The music wasn’t blasting like earlier, but I could hear people talking downstairs, and he said it was just some people he hired cleaning up and taking the gifts somewhere. I sat up and dug through my pocket because I totally forgot to give him my gift. He unfolded the paper and he was really touched about it, I made a donation to ASAN in his name. He loves helping charities and he’s one of those people that already has everything he could possibly want, so I thought it’d be something he’d like. He gave me a big hug and I got to breathe in his scent again.

We sat in bed and talked about how meaningless all the expensive stuff is that people give him ‘cause he’s never gonna use all of it and why would you spend so much on material things when you could spend it on something that matters? He’s a really good guy and he used to be broke when he was a kid (just like me,) so it was nice to hear he didn’t forget where he came from. We hung out for a little while in the dark, just talking and laughing. It was like a real birthday party. It was really great to see the real him.

I scooted up next to him and just rested my head on him. He held me close and it was really nice. My back hurt after sitting all hunched over on my own lap for a while though, so he told me to lay on my stomach. I did so and omg he actually started to massage my back. Rich had never massaged me before. It was so nice I could’ve fallen back asleep right there. The way his hands (big hands by the way) kneaded my shoulders and got right in between my shoulder bones (I call them my “wing bones” lol) and rubbed my sides made me shudder and moan a little. I was so embarrassed, but he laughed that beautiful angel laugh of his.

He got down to the brim of my pants and pressed his thumbs into the small of my back. I raised my butt just a little to stretch and he actually pulled my pants down and looked at my underwear! I could just see him biting his lip and making that cute little laugh, and I felt his hands rub my butt.

“That’s a little low for a back rub,” I told him, and I was so nervous because oh my god I’ve wanted this since I was 11 but also oh my god he’s out of his mind! His voice was all breathy and deep and he was like, “I guess it is” as he squeezed my butt and trailed his finger under the brim of my panties.

I flipped over to stop him, and oh man was my face red. He was smiling and giggling and I was just ready to fall off the Earth. I thought maybe he was only being flirty ‘cause he had so much to drink, so I tried to tell him we shouldn’t and he wouldn’t want to.

“Why wouldn’t I want to be with a cute girl like you?”

Literally the best line I ever heard, but it had to be that, just a line. There was no way I would believe Michael Jackson would be interested in a girl like me. I’m nowhere near as beautiful as someone like Beyoncé. It would take more plastic surgery than even Michael had had to make someone like me cute. I told him as much and he got this sad look on his face. It pained me to see him so sad.

“You’re not as ugly as you think you are. Trust me. I know a lot about that.”

“Yeah, but everybody thought you were hot at one time,” which is true since he was like the most popular guy on the face of the Earth, “the only people that find me attractive are perverts.”

Which is also true. My ex-boyfriend Rich only wanted me because I had low self-esteem and he could take advantage of that. My first ex never saw me face-to-face. Anyone else who’s ever shown attraction to me has been a total creep that tried to get me to do something I wasn’t comfortable with or someone who had no other options. Just based on my track record, it seems pretty obvious nobody would ever find me attractive. I’m not trying to fish for compliments either so please don’t fill up the thread with sweet nothings. It’ll save both your and my time.

Michael brought me to him and held me close and he told me that just because I had one bad boyfriend, it didn’t mean I was doomed forever, and that I really didn’t recognize how beautiful I was. I could’ve barfed, it sounded so fake. I thought maybe Michael was trying to use me too, so I just wrenched out of his arms and sat at the edge of the bed. I told him I didn’t appreciate being lied to so if he was just going to use me for sex then maybe he should call one of those hot girl groupies from earlier and leave me and my feelings out of it. Besides, he was probably drunk anyway.

But then he did something I really didn’t expect.

He walked out of the room and pulled the door shut.

I felt so stupid. Even if he WAS going to use me, I had just missed my chance to have sex with Michael Jackson, the most famous man on the planet and my biggest ever crush. Was it worth it? I don’t know. I cried myself to sleep in his bed and when I got up that morning, I just Ubered home in the last night’s clothes so I didn’t have to talk to him.

It was two weeks until I talked to MJ again. The MTV Video Awards were coming up and he had a funny idea that would be great publicity for both of us: He would dress up like me and sing my newest single, and I’d go out and perform one of his songs. It was great!

I talked to my therapist about the night of the party and about my feelings about the breakup with Rich, and she and I came up with something that would help me feel more comfortable in my skin. I decided, hey, let’s put it into the performance! The night came and you all saw the performance by now, but in case you just got back from a vacation without Internet, radio, TV, or any kind of news, here’s what happened:

I went out to perform Michael’s song, _You Are Not Alone_, and dressed up like an angel in a long white robe with these cool articulated wings and everything. Then after the audience heard the first couple notes, the track “skipped” and started playing the intro to (imo) Michael’s sexiest song, _Break Of Dawn._ It’s a slow R&B type ballad about “makin’ love,” which is super uncommon in most of his songs. He’s so shy about using that sex appeal of his. _Break Of Dawn_ is such a deep cut from the _Invincible_ album, hardly anyone outside the Moonwalkers knows about it, so it was like a shout out to my digital tribe (haaay!)

So I did _Break Of Dawn_ and I took the sash from my robe and had the backup dancers cover me with it like a blindfold. My therapist suggested the blindfold, and man did it work. I could be sexy, pretend I was someone worth admiring and express that part of myself, just so long as “I” wasn’t involved, and the best way to hide my true self was to hide my eyes. It makes sense to me, idk. I even feel better masturbating when my eyes are covered, it’s like when people eat that cute little bird by covering their heads with the napkin so their shame is hidden.

(Just to be clear I’ve never eaten a baby bird kjdfhg OKAY MOVING ON-)

As the performance went on, I tore away the bottom part of the robe so it was really short, then once the bridge ended and the last chorus came back in really strong, I tore off the robe completely and I was on stage in this adorable white lingerie with lace feathers over my belly. I saw the pictures recently and I think I look like a ball of lard, but everybody was calling it “sizzling” and a “striptease” (I didn’t really think of it that way but ok I guess technically) and I ended the performance a blindfolded sexy angel surrounded by white roses and glitter. I couldn’t see anything but the audience went insane. I was led offstage and the minute I took off the blindfold, Michael was standing there in my signature outfit (the one with all the shiny stars and the painted stars on my face, you know) and his jaw was ON. THE. FLOOR.

I didn’t know what to say, so I just hugged him, and I couldn’t believe what happened next. He actually pulled me by the arm to this little alcove backstage and pushed me against a wall. He kissed me, softly at first but harder when he realized I wasn’t backing away from it. His hands held onto my hips and groped my ass, and oh my god we were both breathing so heavily.

I wanted to push him away again, remind him that even if I pretend to be someone sexy I’m really not, but he told me that it was all in my head. I held the sash in my hand and brought it up to my eyes, and I barely got it tied before he flipped me around to face the wall anyway.

I couldn’t tell what was happening, but I felt him unzip my one-piece and I felt the lace droop down my body. I warned him I was all hot and sweaty from the performance and I might not be 100% super clean (like Rich always wanted) and Michael just held my ass and said “that makes it even better.”

THEN OH MY GOD HE ATE ME OUT.

There I was, pressed against the wall, and Michael Jackson was between my legs, his lips and tongue playing up and down my pussy. His tongue is so fast, it’s unbelievable. He played with my clitoris and made me squirmy, my legs were wobbling even though I wasn’t in heels, and he locked his lips onto me and sucked HARD. It was so amazing, I got so wet.

Michael pushed a finger, then two inside of me and fucked me while he ate me out, and it was the single hottest thing that’s ever happened to me. I couldn’t see, but I could hear him unzip his own pants and start masturbating. I could have just died right there! God it was hot.

He pulled his fingers out of me, and I was a little disappointed, but he leaned over me and held my breasts with his big hands. It was warm and soft, and oh the way he teased my nipples. I bit my lip and tried to stay quiet so nobody found us, and I could hear him breathing and sucking air in through his teeth. If you thought his moans and gasps were sexy in his songs, you wouldn’t believe how hot it is in your ear. I love that sensation of breath in my ear/down my neck. It sends shivers down my spine.

I could feel him hard, pressing against me, and the tip of his cock sliding up and down my slit as he rolled his hips into me. He asked me if I liked the way it felt, and I just nodded. I couldn’t even think. I didn’t want to put him through this, because oh man would he regret it later when he remembered how ugly I was, but I so didn’t want it to stop. I guess it was kind of selfish but I let him thrust deep inside of me, and oh my god my world felt complete.

He is MASSIVE. My ex’s dick was maybe three, four inches and was like mostly foreskin. It wasn’t that great. I always thought sex was just this overblown, hyperbolized thing kind of like bacon where everybody makes memes about how great it is and how bacon is the best food since sliced bread, but really bacon is just a greasy strip of fried meat and sausage is a much better breakfast meat anyway. In my mind, sex was nowhere near this incredible thing that men would kill for. It just didn’t make sense. To me, finding the perfect water fountain was probably the best thing I’d ever felt, and it was something that would probably only happen once.

But this…this was what men killed for. This was why women beat the hell out of each other on Maury. This was incredible, and it wasn’t going to be a one-time thing. At least, I didn’t want it to be a one-time thing.

I could barely hold myself up the way he started to rock into me. His rhythm was so good, and the way he filled me entirely sent shocks through my stomach. He kissed and sucked and bit my neck and all I could do was groan (quietly, of course.) I slipped down the wall and fell onto the floor. He caught me and made sure I was okay, but only for a moment before he scooped my hips up and rammed it into me doggystyle. Woof!

I was so close to coming, and this is another misconception about sex I’d had: I thought that you almost never came. Rich never made me come, and when he did (or if I finished myself off) he’d laugh at how weird it was and bring it up to make me feel weird or embarrassed later. Michael, on the other hand…my god. It was explosive. My whole lower body shook and seized, and I had to gasp for air. I could barely breathe! I felt his breath on the back of my neck, and the shuddering pleasure rippled and hit the shock of orgasm and I almost disintegrated right then and there.

When I blinked into reality, he was pulling off my blindfold. I shut my eyes and tried to kneel, and when I saw him for the first time after we fucked it was a beautiful sight to behold. He was there, hot and sweaty, his hair all over the place, biting his lip and staring at me with those gorgeous brown eyes. He was panting and his cock was twitching, my blindfold in his hands.

His cock was goddamn gorgeous. I’d never seen such a beautiful penis. I know it sounds like an oxymoron but it was the right size, the right shape, the only thing weird was the color but we all know Michael Jackson’s had issues with that for his whole life lol. I couldn’t think, I was mesmerized.

“Do you approve?” he asked me with that naughty half-grin. Oh god yes I approved, I approved so hard. I voiced my approval with my mouth. I’m not super great at giving head, but “Mikey liked it” (get it lol.) I couldn’t fit him all the way in, I was mostly licking up and down the sides and sucking on the head. His moans and little gasps were the hottest/cutest thing. I kept at it until he hooked a finger under my chin and brought me up to kiss him. It was the best kiss I’d ever had.

Then of course, you guys all know the rest. The guy with the phone sneezed, we both looked up, he ran and Mike chased him. It’s all over TMZ as I’m typing this and I know everybody’s been asking about it. My phone BLEW. UP. When the news first hit. Mostly from other Moonwalkers all thirsty and jealous, some from my family letting me know they love me no matter what but they’re not gonna watch any news about me for the next few weeks (smart,) and a lot of tweets about how weird the age difference is.

Honestly? I don’t care what the haters think. That was the best experience of my life and I can’t wait to see if it can happen again. Maybe next time I’ll get to make Michael come. I’ve always been kinda grossed out by cum, but oh god I wouldn’t mind if he turned my face into a dripping mess.

Oh! My phone just buzzed, Michael’s texting me. We’re gonna go hang out at his place! If anything juicy happens, maybe I’ll let you guys know again? ;P #Moonwalkers for LIFE.

-Kelsey Starr


	2. Chapter 2

Heyyyy Moonwalkers, it’s ya girl Kelsey Starr, back with an update on the whole Michael-Jackson-Rocking-My-World thing (and yes, that is a pun on his song _You Rock My World_ lol.)

So basically the drama has kind of died down now about the whole “sex tape” thing, which honestly I don’t think it counts as a sex tape since neither of us recorded it, it was some creep with a cellphone invading our privacy, but whatever. I mean, people are still talking about it, but like I said on _The View_, I’ve got nothing to be ashamed of because we’re both adults and we weren’t doing anything wrong (except maybe, y’know, having sex backstage at the MTV Awards, which is a public place, BUT we were in a private little area so idk if that’s illegal or not but I’m not arrested so….)

ANYWAY, last time I wrote on the forum I had just gotten a call from Michael asking if I wanted to hang out, so of course I said yes and he sent a car to come pick me up. Once I got to his place it was like nothing had even happened, we hugged and caught up and we laughed about the whole thing, he wasn’t even fazed. He was like “any publicity is good publicity, you learn that when you’re famous this long.” Then he made a quip like “or when you’re famous for _being_ this long,” and gestured to his crotch. It’s funny how he can go from “wise mentor with years of experience” to “idiot with a 6th grade sense of humor” and back so seamlessly.

So we watched some cartoons, his kids joined us and we played Mario Kart, we goofed around, bla bla bla, and at some point I got a moment alone with him in the kitchen and I asked him about the night in question. Like, was that just a one-time thing, or what, and he asked me if I wanted it to be a one-time thing.

“I mean, I liked it…a lot.”

“Great vocabulary you got there” (he’s such an ass lol.)

“I don’t mind if it was a one-time thing, but I kinda hoped maybe…we could do that again? Where it’s more private, I mean?”

And he laughed (he laughs like an angel omggg) and smiled at me, and he stood over me with the counter behind me and he whispered in my ear like, “Is this private enough for you?” and HE KISSED ME.

I will never get used to his kisses. They always start out so soft and gentle, his lips are so soft and the feeling of his tongue gliding against mine is almost too much to handle. Then he gets hungrier, and more intense, and he kisses like you’re an oasis and he’s been wandering through the desert, and oh my god I swear I blacked out. I held his jaw, wrapped my arms around his neck, tousled his hair, I was just grabbing him all over the place.

He led me to his room and tossed me onto the bed like I didn’t weigh anything, and that just made me giggle like some kind of girl (I mean, I am a girl, but like, a _girlier _girl) and he laughed this like, deep chuckle. He said I was _so_ cute. He crawled onto the bed and just covered me with his body, and we were really going at it. I laced my fingers in his and I could feel my hips just rocking into him mindlessly, and I actually felt him get hard. It’s so hot feeling a guy actually get hard because of something _you_ did.

But of course, I’m _me_, so that and his bedroom reminded me about the birthday party and even though I tried not to get sad or be weird, I got weird and Mike noticed.

“You okay?” and he stopped, which was really disappointing.

“Yeah.”

“No you’re not,” he looked at me with this really sweet concern, like you could tell he was upset but not mad.

“Yeah,” I admitted.

We broke apart and he asked me what was wrong, and he stroked my cheek and it made things feel so lovely even though I felt so…un-lovely.

I told him about the birthday party and how I’m sorry if I hurt his feelings and…and I wanted to know about the hot girls that were hanging around, if he actually did leave and go fuck one of them. Then I felt so dumb ‘cause then he was like

“Dude, everybody was gone except the cleanup crew.”

Oh my god I’m such an idiot.

He told me he slept on the couch downstairs and figured I just didn’t want to have sex, and he didn’t want to be some kind of creep and force me into it, and I just blurted out I DID want to have sex, it’s all I’ve ever wanted was to have sex with Michael Jackson, but I figured there’d be no way he’d ever be into me. That actually took him by surprise.

He thinks I’m beautiful. He knows we have a really big age gap so we’re probably not gonna start “picking out curtains” or anything (get married) but we’re really great friends and I’m one of the few people he really gets along with.

We had a more real talk about what we’re actually doing, which was definitely not sexy but it was important. I know I liked knowing where we stand and “what we are,” and I know the whole world is asking about it. So basically, we’re not really boyfriend/girlfriend ‘cause I mean…that’s weird, but we’re great friends who occasionally want to fuck each other’s brains out. So I guess the technical term is FWB, but it doesn’t matter. We’re _Just Good Friends_!

We hung out in his bed and just talked and laughed and connected for a little while, and eventually my hands started wandering and I asked him what his “size” was. He never actually measured it, and I got kind of bold and started rubbing his package through his pants and flirting with him and told him we could find out. It’s so cute watching him squirm while he’s being teased, you should see how he bites his lip and makes those cute little gasps.

His cock got hard inside his sweatpants, and oh my god that is so hot. Now I totally get why guys wear gray sweats. I pulled his pants down and watched his dick bob back and forth, and I stroked him up and down his length. I know it sounds weird but the smell of his dick totally turned me on. He was so hard and it’s just…it was so warm in my hand. I couldn’t help but taste him. I wrapped my mouth around the side of his penis and sucked on him up and down, I licked and kissed all the way up to the tip, and I sucked on the tip of his cock just like I’d suck on a lollipop. He was so fucking cute it was unbelievable, the way he bit his lip and held onto his sheets.

I took him as deep as I could, which was only about halfway, but I pressed on until I gagged and I heard him moan. He reached down and brushed the hair out of my face as I choked on his dick. I made eye contact with him as I came back up and gasped for air, and went back down for seconds.

Remember how I said I don’t like jizz, but he could totally turn my face into a mess? He didn’t come on my face, but there was plenty of stringy spit and precum. I was so turned on it was like I wasn’t even a person in the moment. I was just an animal that wanted to feast on his flesh. I don’t know how long I went down on him for, but he pulled me off and brought me back up to kiss me and ravish my body. (I’m not very good at head, maybe he was getting impatient? Idk but it was great to relax my jaw lol.)

He pulled my shirt off over my head and kissed my collarbone, and licked and sucked my breasts. It feels so good to have a guy suck my nipples, and man does he know how to use his tongue. I could’ve come right then and there. He sucked HARD, but oh god did it feel good. I kept writhing and crossing my legs, I didn’t know what to do, but when I felt his big, warm hand snake between my thighs I definitely didn’t stop him.

Michael’s fingers wiggled beneath the brim of my panties and found my clit, and oh was I in heaven. I was already hard and wet, and Michael knew. He fingered me with his long index/middle fingers and rubbed my clitoris in circles with his thumb while he squeezed and sucked my titty. It was all I could do to focus. Watching him as he “came up for air” and swirled his long, pink tongue around my erect nipple was the hottest thing. He winked at me and looked down at my pussy. I thought I knew what he had in mind, but it was even BETTER.

He went down to eat me out, and oh my god does he know what to do. That’s the best wisdom of his I’ve seen yet is how well he eats pussy. He buried his face in there and finger-fucked me, and I wrapped my legs around his head. I wanted to suffocate him in a sexy way. He made this weird pulling on my thighs, so I let go and he told me to get up on my knees for a second.

He laid back and motioned for me, and he actually had me sit on his face!! I was so worried I was gonna break his plastic surgery lol but he was really cool about it. He says he loves when girls sit on him, that “he’d never get a ‘job so bad he couldn’t eat out anymore.” I legit gigglesnorted.

Riding Michael Jackson’s face was probably my dream since I knew what it was, and let me tell you, he doesn’t disappoint. I couldn’t help myself but grind against his mouth and chin. It was so hot and wet and I was nearly falling to pieces. I could hear him stroking his cock behind me while I rode his face, so I tried to do what I thought would be really hot and bend over backwards to 69 him.

I fell over, obviously, because I’m not a gymnast, but we both totally laughed. It’s so great when you can be intimate with someone and it’s not stressful. My ex would laugh _at _me, so to have someone laugh _with_ me was a whole new experience. It was truly, genuinely “intimate,” in the closeness sense.

I got back up onto him and sucked him off while he ate me out, normal 69 style, and WOW. I just thought a 69 was kind of an awkward disappointment before (again, ‘cause of my experiences with my ex-boyfriend Rich) but this was actually really fun. I don’t want to get repetitive, but it was incredible. His body is amazing and his skills are even more so.

At some point his cock twitched and I couldn’t take it anymore. I was getting whiny and restless and Michael asked me what was up, so I got off of him and…well, it was hard for me to get it out, actually. I wanted to get fucked so bad. There’s no logical reason I couldn’t say it, it’s just my hang-ups again trying to cock-block me. Vagina-block? There’s probably a girl word for it.

Michael reminded me, all breathlessly and blushy this time like some kind of beautiful anime boy, that he wasn’t my ex and I didn’t have to feel weird for “making a special request.” He called my ex McDonald’s, “and baby you deserve Burger King.”

We totally laughed again. God I fucking love Michael to pieces.

I shut my eyes really tight and told Michael I wanted him to fuck me, that I wanted his fat black cock inside of me to stretch out my pussy and make me go mindless.

He was totally surprised. I guess he didn’t expect something so vulgar out of sweet little me lol. I took my shirt from the other side of the bed and put it over my eyes (I couldn’t tie it, but it was close enough to hold it with my hands) and he kissed me all over my neck and shoulders. It tickled, I shuddered, and the next thing I knew he was on top of me again and I was buried in his plush bedspread. The sheets were all sweaty already, and I was DRIPPING wet. I heard the drawer open and shut, some crinkling (at least this time I won’t need to take Plan B the next morning) and

OH

MY

GOD

Laying down is so much better than standing up. He practically hoisted my ass off the bed and grabbed onto my thighs hard as he pushed inside of me as deep as he could go. I could feel my legs clenching around his sides, and his fingers dug into my fat as he squeezed me back. He pulled most of the way out, then all the way back in! He has an amazing rhythm, and once we really started going it was just undescribable. Indescribable? Anyway, I can’t begin to get the right words. I finally understood the anime girl coming face.

He was so big inside of me, and the way he squeezed my hips and my ass was like icing on the cake. He flipped me over (and I could bury my head in the pillows-yay!) and actually spanked me! I moaned directly into his pillows lol, so he spanked me harder and rubbed my butt. He has such a dirty mouth too! His voice was so deep and so commanding, asking me if I liked it and how he would “fuck me raw” as he thrusted harder, I could feel him digging his nails into me like they were claws and it made me hiss in pleasure. He told me he would break me in half and said that Rich couldn’t fuck me half as good. He’s damn right about that, ha!

It didn’t last super long, but we both came pretty hard. It was like being blind and having a seizure all at once. I felt him hold onto me like it was some kind of tornado drill and he bit my shoulder as he came inside of me. His breath on the nape of my neck sent shivers down my spine that just made my orgasm hit me like a double whammy.

I can’t entirely remember what happened next, but we ended up spooning and just talking for a while after that. I fell asleep at some point, I think he did too, but when we woke up we went for a round two next to the wet spot we slept in lol. He let me practice giving head (which he says doesn’t usually make guys come like in pornos, so that made me feel better) and he said I do it really well!! He fingered me and we saw how many fingers he could fit inside of me (3, by the way. The full feeling is so amazing; I wish I could get fit even more ffffff-)

We kissed and licked and nibbled all over each other’s bodies, even in weird spots, and it was so great having a partner I could be totally vulnerable with. Like no matter what we did, I never thought he was gonna make fun of me. I mean, parts of me did, but those were the “insecure” parts, not the “discernment of my partner” part. Michael Jackson is such a sweet, loving guy, even when he’s growling in my ear and wrecking my pussy until my sitting muscles hurt. <3

We eventually went to bed for real around some point and woke up a few hours later the next morning. His bedroom is so glorious, even if it’s as messy as mine. It’s full of clothes and half-written songs and stuffed animals and fan mail, but the architecture of his mansion is like…it looks like the capitol building, that’s how fancy it is. His bed is huge and soft, and I felt like I was an angel in Heaven. Waking up after a night of making love to my favorite pop star in his beautiful house, lying right next to his beautiful body as he sleeps, what more could a girl ever want?

We got up eventually and we showered off together (early morning hot tubbing with waffles too, that was the most luxurious thing I’ve ever done! Totally gotta get me a hot tub the next time the fair comes around back home.) His kids just figured it was a sleepover, not like it’s a secret or anything but we don’t have to give them the details lol. They’re about my age anyway so it’s all good. I think his daughter gets it.

I stayed over for an extra day, and yeah, we had sex again that night, but it was less of a novelty so it was more experimental and more casual. I really like that, lots of sharing favorite porn and talking about girls we think are hot. Trying out weird things we heard of, etc. I’d love to bring my vibrator over and show him, even though it’s a cheapo one from _Spencer’s_. Hey, maybe he could shell out a hundred bucks for the dildo I want from _Bad Dragon_? ;P

So yeah, I guess I’m kinda fucking around with Michael Jackson now, but we’re still totally awesome besties and my life is literally the best ever. #StayJealous lol. #Moonwalkers for LIFE.

-KS


End file.
